


Hypnotised (Songfic)

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Marco Reus, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: "it's a melodic, herotic, hypnotic kind of dance"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first songfic, so please be kind ^^' and don't hesitate to let me know if something is missing or what I can improve for my next One (because yes, there will be a second chapter ;) )  
> Oh and this songfic is based on the song of Simon Curtis "Hypnotised". I do really love this song (don't ask me why ^^')  
> And obviously any characters belong to me, none of the song.
> 
> ~Kili

_Arriving just in time  
Who’s dying to be mine_

The aftermatch party. How I love those kind of evening. You played well today. I saw you you. I  
watched you.  
Here in the club, I have to find you. Just to show you how much more you won.

_Let me survey the scene  
Good fight, now keep it clean_

Here you are. Leaning on the bar, drinking your beer. I’m not sure if I should talk to you or not. You  
are in great compny with Bastian and Manuel. Too bad for you, I will still come to steal you from  
them

_How will this evening go_

I approched you. You didn’t hear me coming wih the loud music coming from everywhere in the  
room. I put my hand on your shoulder, you turned back. You smile at me. Oh my god your smile. Still  
so warm. Without noticing it I smile back at you. I can’t help myself.

_Two lips to crack the code_

I think you are trying to tell me something but I can’t hear you. Or maybe because I don’t want to  
understand. I can’t take my eyes off of your lips. I’m craving to take them. I’m serious. Since day one I  
retaining myself not to fall into it. And into what ? Because I’m already in love with you. But I think  
it’s too late isn’t it ?

_Then now above them all  
I heard the silence call_

I told you to follow me. You just said « see you later guys » to our friend and followed me. In the  
hallway we are alone. Away from the crowd. It’s half silent, no one singing or screaming, just the loud  
music coming to our hears. I watch you in the eyes. I just got my eyes for you, it was always you.

_It’s a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

You surprised me whe you took my hand and lead me to the dancefloor. We were perfect alone, why  
did you bring me here, with everyone ?! still without a word you grabbed my neck and pull me closer.  
Let me fall for you then. I put my hand on your hips as you begin to dance on the rythm of the song.

_The way the music control you and the touch of your hand_

I don’t know if you are aware of what you are doing to me by dancing like that just in front of me.  
Who can tell it was my idea to confess tonight. It’s like you are going to take advantge of the  
situation. Of MY situation. Because by the way your thumb is on my cheek right now, I can tell you  
I’m loosing all my senses.

_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

We lock our eyes together. Is that because of alcohol that yours are shining ? let me take my chance.  
My hands still on your hips, I pull you closer. Our bodies are touching and dancing on the rythm of  
this hypnotic song. If only the night could last forever.

_So soon she caught my eye  
Now lingers up your tight_

Our forehead were touching. I fell your hands on my chest, gripping my shirt. It’s too much, I lean  
closer and capture your lips. At least I tried. At the very last moment you avoid me and plant a kiss on my neck instead. I shivered.  
You look back at me, while licking your lips. I can tell how proud you are just by the look in your eyes.

_To you I gravitate  
Can’t help but to delay_

I let my hand find your cheek. You shyly smile as you put your hand on mine.  
"Mario ..."  
"hum?"  
"let me owe you"  
"I don't know if you deserve it"  
"are you sure?"  
With a cheeky smile you kiss my cheeks and lead me outside the club.

_Keep moving if you dare  
Surviving almost there_

Here we are, standing in the middle of the street, right next to the club. Far from the madding crowd. I dare myself to ask you what you have in mind.  
"why here?"  
"wonder what could happen if..."  
You stopped, still holding my hands, and leading her back to your hips.  
"...people see us."  
Oh then you are scared of them  
"people might talk"  
You just agreed

_That cool that’s on your lips  
I’ll break it with my hips_

I have enough of your little game. I take you in my arms, roughly push you against the wall, and captured your lips. I feel your hands on my chest, gripping my shirt.  
You angrily bite my upper lips. Without asking permission, you let our tongues finally meet and dance.  
Thanks of my two hands on your neck, and yours on my chest, we are getting closer. It feels so good.  
I leave your lips and meet your jaw, going down to your neck. You let a moan coming to my ears. What a beautiful melody.  
I felt a cold feeling on my skin. Without looking, I smile against your neck, knowing exactly what it was.  
I come back to find your lips again. we separate, breathless. I look at you in the eyes.  
"it was time mr Reus"  
"you can laugh, you are not easy to catch"

_Entranced now by your eyes  
You’ve got me hypnotized_

"let's go Marco"  
"the hotel?"  
"of course. I would really like to finish what we began"  
I see what your are talking about. And I can assure you will not regret a thing.  
I grab your hand and we get out the street. I call a taxi which is passing by.  
You entered first in the cab and we cuddle during the ride.  
As we arrive at the hotel, I lead you upstairs  
"Your room?"  
"it's closer~"  
You seemed surprise but followed me.  
As I pushed you in my room, I closed the door behind us by pushing you against it.


End file.
